Tetap disisi
by ManisPedas29
Summary: [COMPLETE] Keanehan Api sewaktu tidur . Selama mereka bertahan satu bilik , satu tempat tidur . Api tidak pernah meracau memanggil namanya dan sekarang Air menjadi agak curiga . Sibling!AirApi
1. Chapter 1

_Oleh kerana saya nada kerja , dan kurang asupan tentang brotherly stuff ._

 _Warning : Brotherly stuff_

 _Cast: AirApi_

 _Disclaimer : tak punya , They belong to Animonsta_

* * *

Authors note : maaf kelamaan , Fanfic sebelumnya terpaksa Saya discontinue sebab ide ngilang terus . So ...Ampun beribu ampun tuanku *tundukalajepun*

* * *

"Air..."

Jelas matanya membulat seketika bila mendapati dirinya yang lain itu meracau memanggil namanya. Semenjak kejadian bulan lalu, remaja yang berperan sebagai pengandal api selalu mengalami mimpi buruk . Akan tetapi dia tidak pernah mendengar Api memanggil namanya dengan perasaan takut sebegitu.

Dengan perasaan tidak sedap hati ,orang yang dipanggil sememang bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu . Jarak mereka pun tak sampai dekat . Lantas , dia mendekati katil kepunyaan Api dengan perlahan sehingga tiada suara selain anak yang tengah meracau di depannya.

"Api" Tangannya yang dingin mula membelai rambut kusut dengan penuh waswas . Ditakuti Api yang tiba-tiba shock membaling bebola api dimerata tempat . Hatinya berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Api seakan terseksa di alam mimpi .

Tanda persoalan mula muncul . Boboiboy Air, sang pengandal elemen air semakin resah walaupun tiada ekspresi yang terpapar di riak wajahnya .

Air mula menggoncangkan bahu Api tapi kenapa tangannya tetiba terasa lemah dan longlai? Terasa berat sehingga tangan tergeser kesebelah.

"Alamak!" Batinnya menjerit . Dirinya sekarang tepat diatas Sang pengandal Api yang hampir bangun . Dan tiada guna , Air terpaku kerana mati akal mengamati muka Api . Peluh yang membasahi wajah hingga ke rajang lehernya berjaya membuat Air menggigit bibir menahan batinnya yang terlepas kendali .

Belum apa-apa , Air semakin menyesal dengan cubaan membanguni Api dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi Api yang meliriknya dengan sebelah mata .

Kerana terpaku sekarang Air semakin terpaku . Silap hari nanti, diorang tidak bersua muka kerana insiden salah faham ini.

Air yang terkejut tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menindih orang dibawahnya . Mengundang jeritan kecil dari Api dan erangan dari Air .

* * *

-Shush setansetan Shush- Abaikan author yang lagi mabok-

* * *

Malu bukan main Air yang tadinya bertindak tungkus lumus bangun mau lari pun tidak sempat saat tangan hangat menggemgamnya lemah tidak berdaya.

Api hanya dapat menatap rambut hitam legam kepunyaan Air dari belakang . Hendak bicara , suara pun tiada hasil . Dengan perasaan geram bercampur-campur , Api menghentakkan kepalanya ke bahu Air dan melancarkan acara liang tangan ketubuh Air seperti bantal peluk . Manakala Air membiarkan Api berbuat sesuka hati.

Bau wangian yang datangnya dari bantal si empunya bilik sememangnya sangat wangi , bahkan Air mengakui dia suka dan hampir terlelap . Sesaat , dia merasa Api semakin menekan kepalanya dan bermanja bagai anak kucing ketiduran ditempat tuannya.

Serasa ngantuk yang mula menyerang , Air mengambil keputusan untuk berbalik menghadap Api yang tertidur nyenyak .

Api terlihat damai , wajahnya seakan tiada terbebani dosa serta itu membuatkan Air ingin melindungi , membahagiakan Api , tapi , bagaimana? Air yang dikenali tenang , tidak cuai dan pendiam tu boleh buat sebegitu?

Tapi Api sangatlah lekat padanya dan Air-

Mmmph" Api mengerang lembut dan menyerang tubuh Air untuk kali kedua .

Dirinya adalah tempat dimana Api mencari ketenteraman , sering mencurahkan permasalahan dan juga berbahagi ria bersama . Namun ada satu perkara yang Api sembunyikan . Mimpi yang dialaminya.

Air menghela nafas sambil meraih kepala Api untuk kali terakhir dibelai sebelum dibuai mimpi .

kematiannya membuat Api merana didalam mimpi dan itu adalah disebabkan alien berkepala kotak mereka ilusi .

Omake

"Amboi ,ck-ck-ck" Taufan mengetik-ngetik lidahnya saat melihat kedua sepupunya diruang tamu .

Hobinya yang suka berjenaka kadang-kadang buat orang geram bertambah garam .

Air yang mengalamun pun ikut terhenti , begitu juga dengan tangannya yang asyik mengusap-usap rambut Api yang tertidur untuk kali kedua di paha Air .

Manakan pelik, biasa Air tidur , ni pula Api yang kuat tidur .

Snap!

satu letupan cahaya bagai bunga api menarik perhatian Air .

"Hehehe~" Taufan terkekek nakal sambil menunjukkan layar gambar tersebut . Akan tetapi jawapan Air adalah

"...Hantar dekat henfon aku nanti..." dan dengan itu Air kembali megusap kepala Api dengan senang-wenang .

Dan dimalam itu Taufan pun berfikir semalamam .

* * *

 _next chappy : Don't mind us doing weird stuff , its brother's thing  
_

* * *

Air Api -Ini terjadi pada saya dan adik saya sendiri haha

 _Udah , mau tidor ... no hard feeling~ I just need some warm up to sleep_

.

makasih bagi yang baca ,

.

Review, Fave , Follow~ dari Author mabok kopi

.

see you in the next chappy~


	2. Igauan

_Alo ~ terima kasih kepada para reader yg sudi membaca cerita saya dan mereview, fave n follow langsung ^^_

Kerana mode lagi kacau-bilau ,nah habis ngetik pula

maincast: AirApi

Warning: under the limit of brother complex .A lot change in p.o.v.

Disclaimer: tak punya , hak Animonsta , saya pinjam

* * *

Dua , tiga hari tersebut sikap Api tidak begitu menyenangkan . Malam ,dia akan bangun memerhatikan Air . Atau setidaknya mencari kelibat Air walaupun sebentar jika sepupu beserta kembarnya bersepakat untuk meronda tengah malam . Walaupun ia harus membuat jarak jauh agar tidak dikesan oleh mereka.

Mungkin kerana demam yang dialami , Api menjadi begitu sensitif .

Pintu biliknya dibuka ,menampakkan sesosok yang memakai baju hitam berlengan panjang .Rambutnya tidak terurus dan bunyi kerisik gelas terdengar.

Keadaan terasa tegang bagi mereka untuk membuka kata . Sementara Air tidak faham kenapa Api mula tidak menyukai hari malam ,tambah lagi bila mereka berdua meronda . Api menjauhi dirinya .

" Api bangun..." Air menepuk-nepuk selimut membanguni Api . Namun sang pengandal api enggan berbalik dan hanya mengerang tidak selesa. Entah,mengapa permandangan Air terhadap leher Api sepertinya menggoda. Oleh kerana lapar belum makan sarapan ,sekarang fikiran pula tergoda hendak mengusik di pagi hari.

"kik-" Api terkekek, tangan Air masuk ke celah lehernya membuat Api menggeliat geli sehingga pergelangan Air dihimpit antara bahu dan kepala Api. Air yang cuba menahan senyum tidak tertanggung lagi setelah melihat Api bangkit dari tempat perlimpangan dengan kusut .

"Pergi berus gigi dulu ,baru makan " Arah Air kepada Api yang kini tampak malas untuk berdiri tetapi ada kemahuan di mata.

Senyuman tipis mekar seketika dibibir kedua pengandal elemen api dan air keranasama-sama geli hati .

Dengan bantuan Air meleraikan selimut yang berkumpal ditubuh Api . Akhirnya Api dapat menghembus nafas lega .

* * *

" Hei , bertenang Api ..."

Air cuba untuk menenangkan Api yang tengah gelisah setengah mati . Hujan deras berlenang membasahi kedua insan tersebut tanpa belas kasihan .Hingga air mata dibawa arus tanpa diketahui siapa yang punya .

Wajahnya terlindungi , serta genggaman erat sangat mengolah hati , serasa hendak pergi ke alam mimpi tapi dihalangi oleh rayuan sang pengandal api. Api merayu ,memohon maaf darinya berkali-kali dengan wajah amat menyesal ,walaupun Air memberitahunya .Andai kata maaf dapat menyembuhkan segalanya dengan sempurna.

Salahkah dirinya berharap ?

Sekujur badannya terasa lemas tiada tenaga. Tapi dia tidak mahu melepaskan saat-saat seperti ini. Bibirnya seakan bergetar menahan tangis , mata yang biasa mempunyai nilai hidup berkobar sekarang memudar sayu .

Dilihatnya benang merah mengalir dari mana tempat mereka berada. Hatinya terhenti sesaat , rasa takut semakin menyelimuti dirinya.

"Air , jangan-"

Dia membungkus tangan kembarnya dalam genggaman dan menutupi luka dibalik baju koyak yang telah bernoda merah .

Lambat-laun , mata Air kehilangan biru muda yang selama ini memarak seperti kilauan intan permata laut .Ditukar dengan warna kecoklatan .

Air menutup mata.

* * *

"Air!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan tempatku terpaku.

Ini setentunya kalut .

Ia hanyalah igauanku semata-mata kan?

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya kembar yang memahamiku selain sepupuku.

Mereka hanya mampu tercegat ,adakah itu karana tangisanku?

Dan sejujurnya , aku tidak sanggup dibebani dengan igauan ngeri ini .

Lantas pintu bilik dibuka dengan ganas, mengundung riak keliru dari orang yang ku takut hilang dari pandangan . Kepalaku sakit ,tapi ku kuatkan diri menghulurkan tanganku ,agar ku raih dan berada di dalam dekapannya.

Sepatah kata tidak terungkap, aku ingin memberitahu hal sejujurnya tapi tidak berdaya. kata-kataku seakan terbelenggu didalam dan rasanya pedih untuk melepaskan kerna aku tidak mahu selepas ungkapanku adalah terakhir .

"Menangislah Api..." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut depanku.

* * *

ada perubahan, sebenarnya mau bikin fluff malah bercampur angst. ah tak pasti jika chapter ni boleh buat anda tersentuh ,harap anda suka ^^

patutkah saya terangkan apa yang buat Api takut sangat untuk chapter seterusnya? atau cukup sampai disini saja? :3 /

Review,fave ,Follow~ jumpa anda di fic seterusnya atau di fic baru nanti ,dadah~


	3. permasalahan

_Baru kali ini saya menyempurnakan multi-chap fanfic, biasa mati setengah jalan lepas tu tak sambung .Terima kasih ya  
_

Ini adalah chapter terakhir untuk shot ini .Ya mungkin kurang fluff kerna saya memang nak jelaskan permasalahan mereka

Disclaimer: Saya hanya memiliki plot, chara pinjam dari Animonsta

* * *

Air menoleh ke arah jendela meratapi cuaca yang semakin mendung tapi itu bukan kerana kemahuaannya . Sekilas matanya tertumpu pada titikan hujan turun . Oleh kerana memikirkan hal baru tadi , otaknya penat dan sebagai alihan , titisan air itu menenangkan dirinya .

Pintu bilik si kembar dibuka dengan perlahan, menunjukkan sesosok remaja yang berusia dalam linkungannya . Jaket hitam bernuansa merah-kekuningan beserta dengan topi khasnya yang dihadapkan kebelakang. Tiada senyum atau tanda-tanda waswas , menutupi pintu dan berlalu ke tempat meja belajar tanpa sepatah kata .

"Gempa"

Air tersenyum tipis , memanggilnya dengan suara perlahan .Mengundang senyum pengertian dari orang diperkatakan . Baik Halilintar ataupun Taufan , Gempalah yang sangat membantu saat masalah seperti ini.

Lantas Air menceritakan segala yang dialami Api. Api sempat memberi tahu apa yang di alaminya saat Adudu memerangkap mereka semua di alam maya (dunia mimpi). Dimana mimpi ngeri mereka terungkap dan saling mengait. Ketiga saudara mengait , manakala mereka berdua mengait satu sama lain.

* * *

Sementara Api tidak tahu harus berbuat apa , ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal bersandarkan badan Air dan mencuba untuk menghilang sesegukan ditengkuk yang kini sakit . Gempa hanya mendiamkan diri sambil mendengar hujahan Air . Tapi Api tidak mengambil peduli kerana fikirannya buntu.

Dalam kabut, mimpi tersebut seolah-olah nyata padanya . Penglihatannya dikaburi oleh hujan deras berpayung awan gelap .Api hanya melihat Air tersenyum sayu sambil menggemgam tangannya . Mata Air menyipit , senyumnya lebar ke telinga tapi nipis dibibir . Hatinya berdegup kencang dan alangkah terkejutnya , Api seakan tidak percaya saat matanya mendarat pada belah pedang merah yang sudah retak ditujukan pada dada Air.

Pedang kepunyaan Halilintar.

Tapi dari mana?

Api menelan ludah. Dia tidak perasan bahawa tangannya menekan, mendalamkan belah pedang itu sehingga menusuk raga Air . Mulut Api termenga , shock dengan perbuatannya sendiri .

Tangannya mula bergetar . Matanya membulat .

Dia menikam Air. Tidak salah lagi dia telah berbuat sedemikan saat melihat baju Air dibasahi warna kemerahan yang menguar dari mana tusukan pedang menempatkan diri.

Nafas tajam terkeluar dari mulut sang pengandal api dan hatinya bagai digetar sangat hebat . Dengan penuh hati-hati , Api melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang tengkuk Air , kemudian menarik pedang tersebut dengan secepat mungkin.

TCIH!

Pecahan pedang Halilintar berkecai begitu saja selepas Api melontarkan jauh dari pandangan . Badan Air terlonjat lalu terbatuk-batuk seperti tersesak, mengeluarkan linangan darah ditepi bibirnya yang pucat .

Api mendekatkan kepala Air ke dada . Dia buntu, fikiranya buntu. Minta bantuan pun sia-sia , seluruh pulau Rintis tidak ada penghuni walau satu nyawa selain mereka pun tidak ada .

Api menangis meraung berharap ia hanyalah mimpi semata-mata . Kata-kata maaf dilontarkan bertalu-talu walau Air menafikan itu bukanlah salah Api .

Sekujur tubuh Air sudah kaku . Kerlipan cahaya datang dari mata Air menghilang sedikit demi sedikit . Bunyi retak jam kuasa mengambil segala harapan Api diikuti dengan setuhan dingin dipipi .

Dalam keadaan seperti ini memang susah untuk menenang seseorang jikalau dirinya sendiri menghadapi maut. Api sekalipun tidak berganjak ,melindungi wajahnya dengan adanya dia dalam dekapan . Justru Api semakin takut melihat darah pudar dibawa arus. Dia meletakkan tangannya ke atas tangan Air ,memohon agar Air bertahan tapi apa daya .

Air telah menutup matanya

"Air! Air! Bangun! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Desak Api, menggoncang tubuh Air sekuat hati namun Air tidak membalas . Matanya terbelalak.

"Air!"

* * *

Sama seperti Api , Air sebenarnya mengalami situasi tersebut . Mereka bertemu ,tapi dia tidak ingat bagaimana ia boleh terjadi . Air meletakkan telapak tangannya dimana ia pernah ditikam dan sepertinya meninggalkan kesan pada mereka setiap kali hujan deras , Api menjauhi dirinya .

Gempa yang sememangnya ada disana mengambil keputusan untuk menyampaikan kepada dua abangnya .

Setelah melihat kepergian sepupunya , Air menghela nafas berat lalu menoleh pada sang pengandal api yang tidak lagi nampak satu tertutup dengan bantal empuk nan gebu.

Tangannya menghinggap ke atas kepala Api dan mula membelai rambut kusut si pengandal . Samaada perasaan geram ataupun kurang puas , rambut Api terlalu nyaman disentuh sehinggakan Air memberi tekanan pada belaiannnya.

"hmmmp" Terdengar suara rengusan memecah keheningan Air .Nafanya memberat seketika kerana terkejut . Lalu menarik bantal dari pelukan Api .

Dari sana , Api pun mendongak melihat kelibat kembarnya yang memasang tampang wajah tanpa dosa atau lebih tepatnya keliru?

Api mendengus lembut tidak mengambil kisah dan kemudian menekankan kepalanya pada telapak Air meminta belaian .

Air terkekeh seraya mengusap rambut Api . Mereka akan tetap mendampingi satu sama lain walau harus melawan takdir sebagai api dan air .

* * *

Maaf jika kekurangan fluff . Saya lagi mabok AirApi , ApiAir .

Terima kasih, saya sayang korang!

okeh , bagi saran apa kurang ya, mood saya lagi ngeh, sampe fluffnya ga inda jadi

Salam dari Author pencinta crack-

/barusanbacaHaliGem


End file.
